pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrise and Sunset
Summary: Sunny Risewood is the new girl in Danville, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. But one day, Sunny is zapped by a bolt of lightning, but is compleatly unifected. After that, Sunny is fraimed for kidnapping Phineas, attempted murder to Ferb and breaking and entering to Isabella's. There are picture proof that she did these things, but it's not Sunny. It turns out that she was hit by Doof''s'' oppisateinator which made a version of the thing it hits, though the oppisite of it. Can the real Sunny find Phineas, return Isabella's things and save Ferb's life before it's too late? Chapter 1: Sunny Risewood walked into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletchers with her cousin Buford, her boyfriend Baljeet and her best friend Isabella. "Whatya doin?" said Isabella and Sunny. "We built a tunnel through Danville's underground so the sidewalks won't be as crouded" said Phineas. "Cool!" Isabella and Sunny said at the same time again. "Okay, do you always do that?" Buford asked. "Do what?" Isabella and Sunny asked. "Talk at the same time? What makes it REALLY weird is that you two barely know each other. Sunny, you just came out from England with Aunt Brittany and Uncle Yankee last week!" Buford said. "NO!" Sunny yelled. "um.. I don't think..." Isabella said quietly. "Well, let's show Candace!" Phineas said with a smile "She hates busy sidewalks." The gang walked inside, with Sunny last. She was almost inside when a yellow beam of lightning hit her on the back of her neck. She screamed, and fainted into Buford's arms, who just happened to hear her scream. "Phineas! Ferb! Baljeet! Isabella!" Buford cried out. "Help!" The gang circled Sunny execpt for Phineas, who got Candace. Candace was calling her mom and Sunny's mom on her cell, Phineas was calling 911 on the home phone. The ambulance and the moms came at the same time, to see Sunny there in Buford's arms surrounded by friends. Chapter 2: Sunny woke up in a haze. Last thing she remberd was being in the Flynn-Fletcher's house, and now she was in a hospital bed. Her dad, aunt, uncle, cousin and boyfriend were there. Sunny could hear Linda Flynn-Fletcher's voice outside the room. She was saying something to her mother, something like "I'm so sorry, I didn't see what happened!" "Where am I?" Sunny mumbled. "She's alive!" Everyone in the room cheered. "What happened?" Sunny asked. "Something hit you a week ago, but besides fainting and being unconsios for a week, you're fine" said Dr. Hacky "You can go home soon" said Nurse Sack When Sunny came home she was mobbed by her friends. They were all so happy she was alive. But then something moved in the bushes, and Sunny saw two blue eyes looking at her mischivosly. HER two blue eyes. Chapter 3: Buford couldn't sleep. He hadn't gotten any sleep since Sunny's accident, because he was scrared something would happen to her. Sunny was his like his sister. If they wern't related, he would ask her to marry him. Aunt Brittnay and Biffany were talking outside the door when something caught Buford's eye. No, wait, more like someone. Sunny was outside, walking out through a broken window at Isabella's with a burlap sack. Buford looked at Sunny's bed and realized that Sunny was still there. Then, the Sunny on the street pulled out a gun and another sack and ran to the Flynn-Fletchers. "Sunny! Wake up!" Buford said quietly. Sunny saw her too, and she was terrified. Buford and Sunny ran as fast as they could to the Flynn-Fletchers. They heard a gunfire in when they were in the backyard, and they believed they were too late. The next morning the cops appered at the Van Stomm's door. "Excuse me, is Sunset Risewood in this house?" The cop asked. Sunny came to the door. "There is evidence that you broke into Vivian Garcia-Shapero's house, that you kidnapped Phineas Flynn and shot Ferb" the Cop said. "WHAT!" whispered Sunny and Buford. "You're coming with me!" the cop said. "But she's innocent!" Buford cried out Sunny just sat in the cop car weeping. She WAS innocent, and Buford knew. Just - how would they prove it? Chapter 4: Everyone of the gang that remainded (Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving) believed her, but it didn't work. They were all sent to kid jail for the crime Sunny didn't commit. Buford wouldn't let her beloved cousin go down alone, so he said he took part. Buford also made the others did the crime too. Over the days Ferb got better, Isabella relaxed over the missing things but Phineas wasn't found. There was nothing they could do. Buford let Sunny lean on his shoulder. She WAS innocent. Buford saw, but how could he get cops to believe him? Buford loved Sunny more than Biff or her mom. They were born at the same time, Buford in Danville and Sunnt in Aylesford, England.Ever since they could talk, Brittnay and Biffany had wrote a message from Sunny and Buford into their messages. They almost grew up with each other through words. Sunny always had his back, so now he should have hers. When Baljeet and Sunny slept, Buford boiled some hot water and but it in a water gun. It took forever, but he got it very hot. With about 134 swirts, Buford bent the bars and woke up everyone in the cell. The escaped and put on black clothes before running off. "Okay, we're gonna get proof that Sunny's innocent, and we're gonna start tonight. Step 1: find the clone and capture her. She's evidence that Sunny's innocent." Buford ordered. "I have an idea..." said Baljeet. Baljeet knew who lived in what building in town, and if Phineas and Ferb didn't zap her, it was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Doofenshmirzt Evil Incorperated. They made it to his place in the middle of the night. When they knocked on his door, Norm awesred. "I'm Norm" he said. "Can we speek with Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Buford asked. "No, but I can help" Norm said. Sunny exclaimed and Norm brought the children to a small room. In that room was the clone, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes that Sunny had. "Meet Sunrise." Norm said "Sunset's evil counterpart" Chapter 5: "Can we take her?" Buford asked. "Sure, Doof likes his evil version of Roger better" Norm said. They threw Sunrise into a bag and ran outside. They opened the bag, and held Sunset down. "Where is Phineas?" Buford asked angerly. "What's it to you?" Sunrise snapped. Sunset started to sob. "You're not evil, your me!" Sunrise blinked as Sunset's tear landed in her eye. "You're right. I'm not evil. I'm you! I'll help you, and then explain why I did what I did." They rented a scooter and drove to the airport. The planes wern't active, so Sunrise put 99,999 dollars on a desk and flew the plane(wherer she got the money is unknown), Sunrise and Sunset as piolets, and Baljeet and Buford working the rest of the stuff. They reached a runway in India, crashed the plane near an abandoned volcano. They climbed up the volcano, looked inside and saw Phineas. "PHINEAS!" Sunset, Buford and Baljeet cried in joy. After a tearful reunion and explination, the ground started to rumble and crack. They climbed up the mountian, and snuck on a cruse to Califronia, where they bought Isabella new things. There now was only one problem: Where in the world was Danville? Chapter 6: After a few phone calls, they knew what to do. Linda and Brittany were coming to get them on the next plane. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works